Life's Little Surprises
by vampirelover2007
Summary: They have decided to get married. Its getting closer and Edward is loosening up. As the wedding nears our sweet Bella isn't going to be so sweet. Wedding-Transformation-and After. Sorry suck at summaries. Lemons in later chapters. Slightly OC
1. The Engagement

_**A/N This is my very first fanfiction. I have actually been waiting this story for awhile and have finally gotten the guts to actually publish it. Just to warn you, I'm not a great speller so plz just try to deal with it. But I can be very descriptive. So here is my first story.**_

**Life's Little Surprises**

**EPOV**

Sometimes my angel really confuses me so bad. "You will hangout and pet werewolves and make-out with vampires yet you are scared to tell Charlie we are getting married."

"Yes!" was all Bella could say. Yet I knew it wouldn't be so bad because I asked Alice to tell me the outcome. I came out of thought for a moment.

"I will be with you right at your side, don't worry."

"Its not me I'm worried about. Technically Charlie threatened you with his shotgun! Glad your bullet proff, now lets go before I lose my nerve." replied Bella.

I chuckled, "Here we go."

**BPOV**

We arrived at my house awfully quickly, but I'm guessing Edward already knew the outcome. He grabbed my hand and pulled it up towards his lips. He kissed each finger tenderly until he reached the ring that was once his mothers. Edward let his lips linger there for a moment until I heard him murmur, "My Bella, soon to be forever." I blushed like usual to his sweet remarks. He chuckled. I'm sure he could hear my heart racing a mile a minute.

"Are you ready to tell Charlie or am I the one making your heart fly?" he laughed

"Your the only one who makes my heart fly." I answered

"I may be able to make your heart fly but your the only one who seems to make my dead heart want to beat again, and I love you for that- so much." said Edward.

"I love you too" I blushed.

"I love it when you blush, its so...sexy. I'm going to miss that when your a vampire." spoke Edward with a sad gleam in his eyes.

"But you know me so well that you will practically know when I should blush. But the positive is that I want I have to break to kiss you. We could kiss forever if you like." as I slowly started to lean in.

"I think I would like that." he said as he gently put his cold smooth lips to mine. It was meant to be a sweet and soft kiss but both of us couldn't control it. I was deepening the kiss and his lips were becoming more eager. Finally I couldn't take it anymore I had to breath and now! Usually he would pull away by now but he wasn't stopping. As I was catching my breath his sweet lips followed a path from the corner of my mouth to the hollow spot under my ear. I tried to my moan by bitting my lip but actually I ended up making a heavy groan. Not wanting it to stop I slowly pulled myself onto his lap. Edward did nothing to stop me, actually he did the opposite. He grasped my waist and pulled me closer. His hands traveling up and down my backside giving me goosebumps. He noticed my shiver as it went up my spine. Then finally he stopped but slowly eased his lips from mine. I looked into his eyes and I saw ashamed. What was there to be ashamed for?

"I'm sorry Bella, I don't know what got into me...I didn't mean to lose control like that." sighed Edward.

"It's okay, it was kinda mine fault anyway. Besides you always said I was the most dangerous creature you ever meant...by the way, I like your eyes." I giggled.

"You are a dangerous creature...wait what do you mean by my eyes?" he questioned

"Well there green right now and I love them. Remember when Carisle said that when your eyes turn there natural color again it means you truly love your mate?" I giggled again.

" O yea. Why are you so giggly all of a sudden? Is Jasper and Alice around?" he asked.

I blushed bright red at this. "No Jasper and Alice aren't around." I answered.

"Then why are you so giggly?" he asked again.

"Well...um...er...I am kinda sitting on top of your boner right now." I couldn't stop it I had to laugh. His eyes widened and he slowly looked down and saw that I was right.

"O MY GOD!!! Come on we have to get out of the car anyway." he practically yelled

"Are you sure you want to go anywhere in the state you are in?" I laughed

"Just c'mon. God that was embarrassing!" Edward said.

"Not as embarrassing as my dad watching us make-out." I said. Edward's head snapped in my direction.

"WHAT?" Edward yelled.

"Yeah...he watched the whole thing. Alice saw and told me not to tell you." I laughed

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TWO!!!" Edward yelled.

"You can't kill Alice and I'm your future wife." I said. Edward took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I guess your right. But I will tell Carisle and Esme and you'll be in big trouble missy!" said Edward

"OK, am I suppose to be afraid of the big bad vampire?" I asked. He cocked his head to the side and gave me that smile I loved so much.

"Of course." he called and grabbed my hand and walked into my house.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

We entered through the door and there was Charlie waiting right there on the sofa with the tv off. He was just sitting there looking into space, waiting for Edward and I to make our appearance. Finally, Charlie looked at us. His eyes were so difficult to read. They were like a mix of anger yet happiness.

"We have something to tell you dad." I said

"I think I know what it is and I have been waiting for awhile. This is what I got to say." As soon as he said the next line I sore that an eclipse was occurring. I never that Charlie, my father, would say those words. All the hate and anger he put towards Edward was just a lie. He had actually gave in.

"WELCOME TO THE FAMILY EDWARD!!!" Charlie yelled while bringing Edward in for a hug. Both of our mouths hung open wide.

"You mean your not upset dad?" I questioned. I just had to know what he really thought.

"No, I knew this would be coming anyway. After you two came back, you two were grossed at the hip almost. It was only a matter of time. I just didn't like the little show out there that everyone could see." spoke Charlie.

"Sorry about that Charlie, I'm a guy we get caught up sometimes." Edward finally said

"Which brings me to my next topic, have you two...you know...had sex?" questioned Charlie.

"NO!" both Edward and I yelled.

"Were waiting til were married." Edward said.

"Yeah dad, we haven't done anything like that." I spoke.

"That's a relief," Charlie said, " Well Bella just before you came Billy called and asked if I wanted to go fishing and I said yes. So I won't be home til tomorrow afternoon. But since I have a 2-day police conference I really won't be back for 3 days. So Edward I was wondering if you could keep an eye on Bella. Carisle and Esme already gave permission for you to stay here or for Bella to go over there. Since you two will be getting married soon I see no problem with it." said Charlie. Edward's eyes were widening at the thought of this and then I saw it- that smile. He didn't know Charlie had planned this, it was last minute. Also the smile on Edward's face just made me think that I was in for a load of trouble.

"Yes! I would love to!" yelled Edward.

"OK, OK, OK, I will see you two in 3 days. NO FUNNY BUSINESS!!!" yelled Charlie.

"OK see you then." I called out then I shut the door and ran up the stairs as fast as I could with Edward hot on my heels.

"It's payback time Bella!" Edward screamed. This was going to be an interesting 3 days.

_**So how was it? Remember this is my first time. I'm unsure about this story so if you want me to keep going then tell me. So REVIEW!**_

_**-vampirelover2007**_


	2. Bathtime Pt 1

_**A/N I'm so excited with all the hits I've received on this. I have literally been dancing around my room singing. lol, I'm a very random person. Just to tell you right now this chapter and the next are quite steamy! lol. Anyway, on with the chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer on profile**_

**BPOV**

After Edward chased me all through the house, I started to hide. It didn't really work because wherever I hid he found me. I tried one last time, I hid in my closet. I could hear his foot steps coming closer. He was trying to be sneaky! I had to cover my mouth to muffle the giggle. All of a sudden he threw open the closet door and gave me his famous smile with devious look in his eye. He quickly picked me up and tossed me on the bed.

"Edward, this isn't revenge, this is fun." I said.

"That's what you think!" Edward said while leaning in closely. Our lips almost touching, I could feel his cold breath on me. I suddenly became dizzy.

"I have to go and hunt real quick so I am good for at least tonight," said Edward, "and here is my revenge- I'm locking you in your room without a kiss until I get back from hunting, so haha!" Then Edward was gone, I couldn't believe it! So I ran to the window and stuck my head out and screamed, "EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN YOU ARE SO MEAN AND NOW YOU'RE IN TROUBLE!"

Edward yelled from a distance, "Can't wait!"

I was so mad at him, but not for long because you can't stay mad at a god like Edward forever. I knew it was probably going to be a while because he wanted to punish me. So I sat down at my computer and booted it up. It was on in a matter of seconds. What the heck? Its never that fast. I got down on my hands and knees and checked the monitor. There was now a new type of chip in it. Edward...always likes to buy me things I don't really need but I would have to thank him. I logged on yahoo and found out that Alice was online. She could come and rescue me! So I typed in a message and sent it.

**Edwardsgurl****: Help me Alice!**

**Luvs2shop****: What happen?!**

**Edwardsgurl****: Edward locked me in my room because I didn't tell him about your vision. So he got really pissed and now I'm locked in my own damn room! Also he went hunting so I'm going to be here a while. He freakin wants revenge.**

_**5 min. go by**_

**Edwardsgurl****: ALICE! you there? can you come a rescue me? Bring Emmet!**

**Luvs2shop****: We will be there in a sec. I had a vision, this is going to be fun!**

**Edwardsgurl****: should I be scared?**

"No" both Alice and Emmet said while climbing through my bedroom window.

"Why shouldn't I be then?" I asked.

"Because this is revenge back on him for locking you in your own room. His only weakness Bella is you and temptation." Alice giggled.

"So what you mean is you want me to seduce Edward?" I questioned

"Exactly!" boomed Emmet, "Jasper has been going non-stop about Edward's emotions. This is so perfect! I get to torture my brother and help my soon to be lil sis." With that Emmet grasped me into one of his giant bear hugs.

"OK, I get it Emmet, I can barley breathe!" I yelled. He gently put me down.

"Sorry sis." Emmet said.

"OK, if we want our plan to work Bella then we have to get started. I brought clothes, shoes, make-up. YEAH!" screamed Alice.

"One problem." I said. They both looked at me like I was stupid. "Locked in, duh!"

"No problem." Emmet replied as he went over and literally yanked the door off the hinges.

"I'll fix that and watch for Edward while you two go do your girly stuff." said Emmet

"OK" both Alice and I replied.

Within a blink of an eye I was in the bathroom wearing a navy blue corset with black linen. My hair was in curls with a clip holding the right side of my hair from hanging in my face. Alice had just finished putting a light brown on me to make my eyes stand out. Now she was on me a cotton candy pink lip gloss, which was my favorite but Alice will never know. She wouldn't let myself until we had a "guys opinion".

"I will now show you the new and seductive Bella Swan." said Alice. We walked out and both of us watched Emmet's jaw drop.

"Don't tell Rosalie this, but you look HOT sis!" boomed Emmet.

"Thanks Em." I blushed.

"Come on Emmet, he will be here in exactly 2 minutes", Alice yelled, " Just lay on the bed Bella and wait."

"Then what?" I questioned.

"I'll text you!" Alice screamed.

With that in mind I grabbed my phone and a magazine and hopped on the bed. I tossed a blanket over me and layed on my stomach. Then there was a thud. I looked up and saw my god standing in front of me.

"Have we learned anything?" asked Edward.

"Yes, that you are easily angered and that you love me." I said

"I do love you, so much that it hurts sometimes." spoke Edward

With that I finally got up from the bed, but I kept the blanket tightly around me.

"Are you alright?" he asked

"Yea." I said and I dropped the blanket.

**EPOV **

I had no clue what was going on, but I had a feeling it was going to be a interesting night. My angel got up from the bed with the blanket still around her.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yea." Bella answered and dropped the blanket to reveal the goddess I always knew her as. I felt my jaw drop and my eyes widened. I slowly looked up and down her figure taking in every curve and line of her body that will belong to me and **ONLY** me. She blushed a deep red that I loved so much. I did the only thing my body would let me do. I ran vampire speed up to her, pushed her onto the bed and started eagerly kissing her. I let my tongue slide along her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth and our tongues battle like their own little war. Her hands were trembling as she started to unbutton my top button of my shirt. I could care less what happened tonight as long as I am with my angel. She got down to the last button and threw it in the corner. Her hands clawing down my stomach. I did the unthinkable. I growled in pleasure to this and started purring. She giggled at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Your purring, I like really like it. Its...sexy!" my angel said.

"It that case i will do it more often." I spoke.

Just as we were about to kiss again, Bella's phone started vibrating. I flipped us over so now Bella was straddling me. She flipped open her phone and had horror in her eyes but start giggling. I was so confused!

**BPOV**

I flipped open my phone to see that I had gotten a text from Alice. It said:

**Bella, had a vision. U Edward Bathtime fun 4 u 2! lol have fun**

I quickly closed my phone to see Edward with his hands behind his head staring at me with a smile.

"Everything alright?" he asked

"Yes, I'm just going to take a bath", I got up and reached for the door, "care to join me?" I asked

We were in the bathroom by this time.

"Are you sure Bella...we have never been this far to actually see each other?" Edward asked.

"Were just going to have to fix that aren't we?" I asked.

He smiled my favorite grin. He started to unbuckle his pants when I got an idea that both of us would enjoy very much.

"Wait, how's this- I undress you, you undress me and we can touch each other anywhere?", I said, "If you can't handle it we don't have to."

Edward meant my eyes, "I want to- so badly."

With that i got down on my knees and started taking off his shoes. Then with that done, I slowly traced my way up his legs to his belt. I heard his intake of breath as I reached to take his belt off. I undid it in a matter of seconds and threw it on the ground. I reached for his pants button when he stopped me.

"Bella, are you sure?", Edward asked, "Who knows where this might lead us."

"I couldn't be more sure in my life." I answered.

Once he let go of my hands his pants dropped. He had no boxers or briefs on, he goes commando. And it was there and it was HUGE!

"Not what you expected?" he smiled

"Definitely not!" I answered.

I stood up and started tracing his abs. While he reached down towards me and gently kissed my lips.

"My turn." he said while flashing me that crooked grin I loved.

_**Well theres another chapter and boy was that alot to type. I wanted to thank you all who have read this story so far and have asked me to keep writing. As long as you want me to keep writing I will keep updating. Til next time!**_

_**-vampirelover2007**_


	3. Bathtime Pt 2

_**A/N I wanted to say thanks to all of you who like my first 2 chapters and are telling me to continue. This like really is helping my self esteem. lol. So for now: Part 2**_

_**Disclaimer on profile**_

**BPOV**

As Edward's smile slowly faded, I could tell that if he could blush he would me as me for what he was about to do. Since I'm barley wearing anything so there isn't much to take off.

"Are you sure, we don't have to if you don't want to? We can turn back now." Edward asked.

"Edward, you are already naked. If I wanted to I would have turned back by now." I answered.

"Good point, and were going to be married so we are going to each other anyway, right?" questioned Edward.

"Of course, so do you want to continue or not?" I asked.

"O yes, but let me have my fun too!" Edward said flashing me my favorite crooked grin.

After he said this his lips were already on mine kissing me like a maniac. His tongue slowly tracing by bottom lip waiting for me to grant it entrance. I had to break away to breath, but like before his lips never left my skin. Making a pathway of kisses from lips down to my collarbone. Slowly, ever so slowly, he reached for the straps of the corset. Breaking away from the kisses, his eyes glancing at mine, pleading to continue. He always will be such a gentlemen. I was too dazed to do anything so I just simply nodded in agreement and released a soft moan because the corset was on the floor. His hands slowly tracing this new area that I had let no one touch yet even look at besides me. He had a hand on each breast, gently massaging. I watched his head go down to much chest and he actually kissed each breast then licked them. I moaned in pleasure, I never thought he would do that yet the simplest things he does makes me want him. I felt all the blood in my body rush to my face as my face became bright cherry red. I felt him smile against my skin as he kissed his way back up to my lips. Then softly but willingly released my lips allowing me to breathe in. Apparently after that little stunt I forgot how to breathe. Once I gained my natural thoughts again I was able to speak in actual sentences.

"What was that I about?" I asked

"You said we could touch anywhere we wanted." Edward answered.

"I said touch not lick." I practically yelled.

"OK, calm down. But isn't licking a way of touching?" Edward said back with a smirk.

"Well yes, I just wasn't expecting you to do that." I answered.

"Well there you go and don't go denying that you didn't enjoy because I heard you moan to my touch." Edward said with a grin.

"O shut up! I'm going to start the bath." I said clearly annoyed but couldn't stop the heat from raising to my face.

**EPOV**

As I watched my angel walk over to the tub and start the water, I began to think. Did I really just undress my Bella? Had I really gained that much self-control in the 2 almost 3 years of our relationship? I didn't crave her blood anymore though I loved the scent of it. Now the only thing of Bella I crave is her body. O GOD! Why can't I be a gentlemen with Bella, but she makes me have these emotions...these feelings I've never felt before. Bella walked to me, very happy...very pleased I could tell that we could take our relationship this far. Her heart was beating faster like usual when I'm around and that always made me smile. But then she blushed and giggled.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Look down." she simply said.

O god! I had forgotten that I was actually naked too. And the sight of my sweet angel without any of her clothes on had given me a full erection. I turned around quickly.

"Is the water almost ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I'm afraid you are going to poke me!" Bella laughed.

"Ha Ha, very funny. You did this you know?" I spoke.

"I did no such thing!" Bella said acting innocent.

"You and your...um...er...SEDUCTIVENESS!" I yelled.

She giggled at me. I loved it when she laughed. It was a heavenly chorus singing only for me.

"C'mon, the water is ready." Bella said.

I ran vampire speed into the tub to hide of course, by the time Bella blinked I had already past her and was playing with the bubbles in the tub.

"C'mon before I freeze the water." I spoke.

"Aw how cute! My vampire boyfriend playing with bubbles in the tub." she laughed as she started to crawl into the tub. She was trying to avoid my lower area because of my condition, but her hand softly passed my thigh and I hissed in pleasure.

"Sorry" she said.

"It's okay."

She layed against my chest now. My mind was screaming at me to make love to her right there but my heart was telling me **"WAIT TIL THE HONEYMOON!!!" **So I had to keep telling myself over and over again to wait, its what we both truly want. Then Bella broke the silence.

"This is nice. Don't you think?"

"Yeah, no physical boundaries right now." I answered. She slowly cocked her head so she was now facing me and gently kissed my lips. But my body yearned for more of her touch. So I eagerly turned my love so she was now facing completely. My hands traveling up and down her backside. But then I stopped. Something wasn't right.

"Is everything alright?" my angel asked.

"I'm not exactly sure." I answered.

"What do you mean?" Bella questioned.

"I don't know, something just isn't right." I answered

Then I heard a sound. That sound I heard many times before when Charlie would come and check on Bella. Someone was in the house. But who was it? There it was again, the creaking of the floor boards, but this time Bella heard it too. She held on closer to me, I honestly didn't think it was possible but I didn't care. Then I heard their mind.

_**"That loser of a boyfriend better not be here while Charlie is gone. Bella should be mine, not that Edward Cullen."**_

Then there was a loud knock at the door.

"Open up Bella, its me." said the stranger.

Bella seemed scared for she didn't recognize the voice. He knocked again.

"Open up Bella I just want to talk with you!" the stranger yelled. "That's it!"

Then the door came crashing down off the hinges and we all saw each other. Bella finally knew who the stranger was and so did I. I looked into his eyes and saw anger, distinguished, rage. He was about 5 seconds before attacking us when the unexpected happened.

_**Plz don't hurt me for leaving it on such a cliffe! I'll update asap but I am a busy girl so I will update soon. I hoped you liked it and REVIEW!!!**_

_**-vampirelover2007**_


	4. The Unexpected Guest

_**A/N Hi there my readers! im so so sooooo sry for not updating til now. I was very busy this week with all my after school stuff and my social life. I'm lucky enough I had ANY sleep this week. But I did make sure I would post a new chapter or two this weekend. I promised myself that. Just to tell you now. I'm not really a big Jacob fan so if you are you may hate me. So I'm sry but he will be brought back and he's very nice. So wait no more...its the next chapter!**_

_**Disclamier on profile**_

**EPOV**

We both couldn't believe it, Jacob had broken into the house to "talk" to Bella. Yeah right! But here's the thing, instead of bursting into wolf-boy like he does when he's angry- he sank to his knees and began to cry. I ran vampire-speed and got us out of the tub and dressed.

"O Jacob, don't cry! Wait...why are you here anyway?" Bella asked.

"All of the pack knows that bloodsucker purposed to you and of course you had to say yes. I wanted to try one last time to win you over Bella. But I guess I will never be the right monster for you Bells." Jacob answered.**I had to quote that in my story, I just love it when he says it. **

I could see the pictures of Jacob's fantasies flashing through his and my mind. Pictures of himself and my Bella on their very own wedding day reciting their vows to each other. Then it flashed to a series of pictures of them sitting in front of a fireplace on a blanket. In the background there were two children chasing one another. A boy and a girl looking very similar to Jacob and Bella. I couldn't help it anymore, he was picturing himself with my girl. Which was also going to marry and he **KNEW** it! I did all I could, I attacked him with full force. I pushed both of us out of the bathroom door crashing it to a hundred pieces. We hit the ground with a loud thud and I started punching him with all I had. Jacob didn't even bother phasing, he just fought with whatever force he had.

"STOP PICTURING HER, I'M SORRY BUT WERE GETTING MARRIED!" I said with a punch to the jaw hearing it crack.

"BUT I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HER, SHE IS MY LIFE, MY EVERYTHING!" Jacob yelled.

"WELL I GUESS YOU CAN GET A NEW LIFE OR I CAN END YOURS HERE AND NOW!" I screamed.

Jacob pushed me off him with whatever he had and began to run. Both Bella and I chased him through the house while he threw anything at us that would give him some sort of a lead. He finally made it to the front yard where I jumped on his back making him collapse to the ground.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME EDWARD? YOU HAVE EVERTHING I EVER WANTED! YOU HAVE THE LOVE OF MY LIFE, AND EVEN THOUGH YOUR A VAMPIRE AND I'M A WEREWOLF SHE STILL PICKS YOU OVER ME!" Jacob yelled at the top of his lungs.

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I just wanted to yell at him "I'm sorry Jacob but I love Edward. Always have and always will!" I watched both of them throw kicks and punches at each other.

I finally yelled, "I'M NOT WORTH FIGHTING OVER!"

No response- then Jacob kicked Edward (which Edward wasn't expecting) and phased. I watched him run as fast as he could. Edward tossed me on my back because I was frozen in shock. We ran vampire-speed for about 20 min. when we found Jacob at the Old Wicker Bridge on the east end of Forks. No one goes there because one false move can send you tumbling to your death into freezing cold water. Both of us were shocked that Jacob would come here. There stood Jacob at the entrance of the bridge about to jump.

"Wait, Jacob don't do this!" I screamed.

"Yeah, this is nothing to die over!" Edward yelled.

"If I can't have Bella than my life isn't worth living anymore! I'm useless, pathetic, and loveless. Suicide is my best choice!" Jacob screamed.

"NO!" I yelled and began to run but Edward grabbed me and pulled me back, "We all have more than one choice Jacob!" I was struggling against Edward.

"No we don't Bells...I love you!" and with that Jacob shot up like a rocket and dived head first into the cold river. I watched his body splash against the jagged sharp rocks.

"NO!" I screamed. I broke down crying only to heard sobbing by my Edward and the cold wind of that very day.

_**So what do you think? I'm sorry to any Jacob fans out there that I might of offended, but I PROMISE it will get better. and sorry for it being so short compared to my others. I will make them longer and better quite soon. So one thing left...click the little purple button and review!**_

_**-vampirelover2007**_


	5. What Happened?

_**A/N hello people again sorry that I haven't been updating lately. With school, homework, and other activities I barley get anytime to just chill and read a book. I will be leaving Sunday afternoon to Florida for a week because of Spring Break but I will update at least 3 more times before I leave. Also these next two chapters will have some form of Jacob's POV. So here it is Chapter 5. Enjoy!**_

**JPOV**

_Beep..._

_Beep..._

_Beep.._

_Beep..._

What is that sound? Where am I? The only I seem to remember is jumping off a bridge, but for what reasons? I tried opening my eyes, luckily it worked. I opened my eyes to see myself in a hospital bed with one nurse attaching an IV to my wrist. Also there were two people in the room I didn't seem to recognize. A boy and a girl, the girl was beautiful with chocolate brown eyes and hazel hair to match. She had been crying, and alot, but why? The guy was faintly attractive. _**(but not that way, sorry peeps) **_He had bronze hair and topaz eyes that seem to capture your heart. Wait a sec! His eyes just turned black! I couldn't and didn't know why but I had a feeling that I hated this guy with all of my aching body and soul. One more question...Why was this guy soaked in water from head to toe?

"Where am I? What happened?" I asked.

"Your in the hospital Mr. Black, this young man jumped into that dangerous river and saved you." the nurse said.

"Hi Jacob." the boy said while pulling the girl closer to his waist. Which actually made me jealous and I had no freakin clue!

"You...saved me?" I asked.

"Yeah, no big deal. The only problem was getting you out of the river and into the EMS." he replied.

"Well...thanks, I don't mean to be rude but who are you two?" I questioned.

The girl's jaw dropped. She like literally froze in place.

"You...you...don't remember me Jacob? We grew up together. Its me Bella, Bella Swan." she answered.

"Nope, sorry." I said.

You could see it in her eyes. She was on the verge of tears and I wanted to wipe them away and demand who caused such a beautiful thing to cry. She stepped to the side and the boy came forward.

"Do you know me?" he asked.

"No, sorry." I answered.

"Well I'm Edward Cullen." he said. Then the nurse came back in to check my blood pressure.

"We have to run some tests and we think that when he fell in the river he hit too many rocks to his head causing some minor brain damage and bleeding. Thus creating why he can't remember you two. He may have short-term memory loss for awhile. Anything up to the fall he will not remember at all. We will have to be gentle and give him clues about his life. I'm sorry...O look at the time, its 5 o' clock, visiting time is over." the doctor said.

"May I have a few moments alone with him please?" Bella asked.

"Sure" the nurse answered.

"I will meet you outside Edward." Bella said.

He simply nodded his head and both Edward and the nurse left the room.

"I'll make this short, what really happened was you and Edward were fighting and running til you said you didn't want to live anymore so you jumped off the hedge of the bridge." Bella simply stated.

"But what were fighting over?" I asked.

She hesitated, "You guys were fighting over...over...me."

Everything was already starting to make sense. I saw quick images of Edward, vampires, me and werewolves, Bella- beautiful Bella.

"I have to go, Edward is waiting on me." Bella said.

With a quick kiss on my cheek she left me in despair thinking about the past I just got back. Everything was flooding in like a film. Then Edward, _**Edward, **_sounded so like a hiss in my mind. I hated him and I knew this! He had Bella but I wouldn't let it say that way. I had to have her no that Edward Culle...

_Beep..._

_Beep..._

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep..._

_**I know you all probably hate me right now but I'm sorry. I hate cliffes and now you people know how I feel. So now hit that little purple and review. The more reviews I get the quicker I will update! MWHAHAHA I'm evil I know.**_

_**P.S. I'm thinking about getting a beta, so if you are interested tell me in a review or PM me.**_

_**-vampirelover2007**_


	6. Thinking or So

_**A/N hello people. I know I was mean like that leaving it on such a cliffe. Alot of people screamed at me saying "OMG JACOBS GONNA DIE!!" So I'm sorry but you will have to wait to find out. I'm evil I know but you guys me. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**_

**Third Person**

I watched as Bella left his room, soft sobs escaping her mouth. I knew it was hard for her, especially being in such a dangerous love triangle. As she rounded the corner I heard Jacob muttering to himself and I briefly heard him say, "Not going to stop til I have her, not that Edward Culle..." His eyes went wide. He looked like he was in incredible amount of pain. Suddenly he screamed, "I CANT FEEL MY LEFT ARM!!" I knew what was happening, he was having a heart-attack. I reached for the red button by the door and started screaming for doctors, nurses, anybody who could help. Three nurses came rushing in along with his doctor saying we needed to calm him down and get the IV back in his arm. It took 10 nurses and 4 doctors to hold that damn kid down!! I never that is was possible but he calmed down and peacefully drifted to sleep. I don't know what pissed him off, but whoever it is will probably be the next one in that hospital bed.

**JPOV **

As soon as I calmed down I faked being tired to make all those nurses and doctors leave me alone. I needed peace and quiet to think. I had to think of a plan or something. I had to win back the heart of Bella Swan that I knew once I almost had. As soon as I thought would have her **he** came back. I hated him with every fiber of my being. He angered me, didn't respect me, but I had to give him credit for stealing such an angel's heart. I was thinking of getting her to come down to La Push but then she would know something was up. I would have to go to her place when Edward wasn't there. I would have to find out when he went hunting again. EWWW!! How could anyone do that? It was disgusting, unnatural, yet Bella loved him still!

I let my mind wander a bit, and believe this or not, I started to have second thoughts about my plan. Maybe he was right for her. She loved and cared for him and he obviously shared those same feelings too but stronger. You can easily read the love and compassion shared in their eyes when they look at each other. I mean she really only had two choices, a werewolf or a vampire. Not great odds but personally, hell I would go with the vampire too! Just as that that released my mind Edward came strolling into the room. Looking into his eyes I could tell that he had heard it all.

"Hey" Edward said.

"Hey" I replied.

"I...um...just wanted to say thanks about you know the nice thoughts I heard. I'm guessing your memory is back." Edward spoke.

I had to think for a minute to respond to that.

"I well...I had to think about it and if she was with me she would be upset. At least with you I know she will be happy and well loved. But if you ever break her heart I will be coming to kick your ass!" I said.

Edward opened his mouth to speak but decided to close it for a second. I smirked at this.

"I...umm...thanks!" Edward said with a little to much enthusiasm.

"No problem", I chuckled, "so I guess I will see you at the wedding. That is if I am still invited?"

"OF COURSE! I'LL GO TELL BELLA RIGHT AWAY, SHE WILL BE SO HAPPY!" Edward pretty much yelled.

Edward turned to leave, but turn right back to me and walked up the my bed.

"Listen Jacob I know things haven't been real good between us. Especially Bella- she would like to know that we are somewhat getting along." Edward chuckled.

"Yeah, and now that I think about it, I think...I think I am even fine with her going to be a vampire too. As long as you make her still stay in touch with me, we cool?" I stuck out my hand, "Deal?"

"Deal." Edward spoke as he grasped my hand. 

"I better get some sleep before my dad comes to see me plus I'm feeling a little dizzy." I said.

"Of course. I gotta go find Bella and tell her the good news! I hope you get well soon. Cya at the wedding, its in a month." Edward yelled while walking out the door. I leaned back on the bed and put my hands behind my head.

"Maybe this is the beginning of a new friendship." I said to myself. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep thinking about as long as Bella is happy than so am I.

_**Well there is another chapter. I know it is short but I just had to put it up. You know the drill. Hit the little purple button and REVIEW!! Also, I am loving all the encouragement I am getting on this story. It makes me so happy! Til next time.**_

_**-vampirelover2007**_


	7. Author's Note!

_**Very important people!! I'm leaving in about an hour to go on my Spring Break trip. I'm going to Florida babi!! SO...I won't be back til late Saturday night. I will think of ideas and post them asap. **_

_**Happy Easter and for people on Spring Break...HAVE FUN LIKE I WILL!!**_

_**-vampirelover2007**_


	8. I Think I Just

_**A/N I'M SORRY I COULDN'T WAIT, I SENT IT 2 MY BETA BUT I HAD 2 UPDATE NOW! SO IF THERES MISTAKES JUST GET OVER IT. ALSO, I AM SO SO SO SOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATIN IN AGES!! WHEN I GOT BACK FROM FLORIDA I REALLY DIDNT HAVE ANY NEW IDEAS AND ALL MY SCHOOL WORK GOT AHEAD OF ME. SO THIS IS GONNA BE A LONG CHAPTER. ANYWAYS- HERES CHAPTER 7.**_

**JPOV**

Its been about 3 days that I have layed soundlessly in my stone hard hospital bed. Everybody Bella and Edward come and visit me just to see how I'm holding up. The doctors are amazed how the damge to my head have healed so rapid. But they don't need to know how it all happened. I also have found out that Edward and I actually have alot in common besides being in love with the same girl. We like the same sports, baseball and football- never thought Edward as a football guy. We actually can agree on some of the same music. I understand his love for classical, but I'm more of a metal guy. Anyway we have became closer, but I still have that aching and longing feeling for Bella and of course Edward knows.

So today I am being released for an incredible recovery and I just want to get to my own place and sleep.

"Wait a minute, how am I suppose to get home?" I asked myself.

"That can be arranged." said Bella dangling the keys to her truck.

"How did you..." I was cut off.

"Alice." she simply said.

"Stupid future seeing evil little pixie." I mumbled.

"I heard that!" yelled Alice driving in the parking lot with her yellow porche.

"Of course you did, why are **you** here?" I asked.

"Same reason Bella is, to give you a ride home. I saw you wanted to get home to nap before we go out tonight. Sam said I could drive to La Push as long as I am dropping you off thats it." said Alice.

"OK." I said.

"Hop in you two." she said while pointing at Bella and I. We did as told and then I was bumbarded with questions.

"So what are you wearing tonight Jacob?" asked Alice.

"Um...sweats?" I answered. I was very confused as of now.

"Ewww gross! How are you supposed to pick up chicks in sweats?" she yelled.

"I'm confused, someone tell me what the hell I'm missing here!" I yelled.

"Duh! Were going to the new club in Seattle. _The Broken Eclipse_," said Bella, "were celebrating your recovery and a new friendship between werewolves and vampires."

"OK, when do I have to be ready?" I asked.

"Well since it's 2 already and you need some time to sleep and get dressed..." she thought for a bit, "Can you be dressed and at our place by 8 so we can at least make an entrance at 10?" Alice questioned.

"Can do." The car came to a stop signaling I was home, "thanks for the ride guys. I will see you later." I called out.

"Bye, cya later." said both Alice and Bella.

_**6 Hours Later**_

**BPOV**

"I actually can't wait to go clubbing!" Alice and I were literally bouncing in our seats.

"Calm down love before Jasper goes haywire." Edward spoke.

"Sorry Jasper! It's just my first time clubbing, and Charlie is gone for 3 weeks with also 1 week left of school. It's obvious I was gonna act like Alice tonight." I laughed.

"It's alright Bella, just try to calm down!" yelled Jasper.

"OK." I was all giggly but I looked and felt smokin hot. Rose had done my hair in soft curls that cascade down my backside. Leaving my bangs in my eyes.

_**Flashback**_

_**"Your gonna look hot Bella." Rose said.**_

_**"Sure, but I'm nothing compared to gorgeous vampire women."**_

_**"Thats not true!" yelled Rose and Alice.**_

_**"Listen Bella, you are beautiful inside and out no matter what you think or people say. Now get that through that thick skull of yours. Edward chose you, only you, and he loves with all his heart and soul. And before you ask, yes you got him to believe he has a soul!" yelled Rose. That's the most I have ever heard come out of Rose's mouth, and it was nice. Alice stood speechless, I guess she didn't she that one coming.**_

_**"Thank you, I needed that Rose." I said.**_

_**"What are sisters for?" questioned Rose.**_

_**"Sis...Sisters?" I asked.**_

_**"Yes, I now know you are going to be apart of this family so I will love and protect you just like I would Alice." Rose said, "Now lets make you even more sexy for our dear Edward."**_

_**"Leave her bangs in her eyes, Edward loves it when he has a reason to touch her!" Alice giggled.**_

_**"Thank you, both of you." We had a little group hug and got back to work.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Bella?" asked Edward.

"Yes love?" I questioned.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about. Just remembering a little girl time between me and your...our sisters." I sighed.

Edward kissed my lips, "I won't worry about anything in the world as long as it leaves that precious smile on your radiant face." said Edward's velvetly voice. I blushed a crimson red at his words. I said the only thing I could.

"I love you Edward." I said, and they were the most truest words I have ever said.

"I love you too Isabella." spoke Edward as he brushed away a strand of my hair and started to lean closer. Right then the door decided to ring.

"I'll get it!" boomed Emment.

"Everybody ready?" asked Alice.

"Yes." Edward spoke as he was standing up with me still holding onto him. In was then that I relized that I had been straddling his lap.

"Have I mentioned tonight that you look absolute stunning this evenning?" Edward asked.

"Nope." I answered.

"Well you do, I'm going to have some problems when it comes to touching you tonight." Edward said.

I leaned in closely and seductively whispered in his ear.

"I could help you with those problems Mr. Cullen." After that I turned and walked over to where Rose and Alice were standing.

"Bravo!" both said when I walked over. I gave a mock bow.

"Are we all ready now?" Alice asked again.

It was then that I noticed Jacob. He was wearing a pair of black jeans with a matching black shirt. It was also then that I noticed that all of us couples matched our other. Alice was wearing a short white denim skrit that came about to her mid-thigh. She had a matching white halter that was just grazing above her navel. Jasper was simply wearing black slacks and a white muscle shirt. Figures Alice would make us all match.

Emment was wearing a pair of black jeans with a red muscle shirt that I'm sure Rose and a bunch of other girls will be dying to touch. Rose on the other hand was wearing a sparkling red number that came to her mid-thigh also. It was strapless with a low V-neck and it hugged all her curves perfectly. She will be fighting off tons of guys tonight.

Last was Edward and I. I was wearing a black mini that barely covers my thighs. Alice also put me in a blue corset top saying "The more skin you show, the better! It will drive Edward nuts!" And I believed her, Edward hasn't stopped kissing my skin since I walked downstairs. That's when I turned to look at him. He was wearing a pair of black slacks with a blue button-up with the top two buttons left open. Just looking at him made me go crazy and want to kiss him. His hair all wild made me want to put my hands through it and take him upstairs to do not so innocent things to him! I felt my face grow hot at the thought of this.

"Bella, what are you thinking?" smirked Edward.

"O, nothing, just thinking about taking you upstairs thats all." I said while looking at him with innocent eyes and a smirk of my own. Where was all this newfound confindence coming from?!

"I sware you will be the death of me Bella." he playfully growled, "Besides, we can go upstairs later." Edward whispered as I giggled.

I leaned in close and nibbled on his ear before asking, "Is that a threat or a promise love?" Edward stood mouth open but playfully growled again.

"OK everyone. Is it just me or are things getting hot in here?" Rose asked while trying to cover up her giggles.

"Lets go people!" yelled Alice.

"Yes! Lets go! I don't think I can take anymore of their emotions!" yelled Jasper.

"Lets hit the road!" yelled Emment.

"OK." I said. As we were walking out Edward smaked my butt!

"What the..." I stammered.

"I couldn't help myself it needed to be smacked." he smirked at my dumbfounded expression.

My eyes got huge and a soft blush imeditally went to my face.

"OK." I squeaked. Edward only kept smirking at me.

"That was payback for those comments... and by the way, it was a promise." he whispered in my ear. I could only stand there starring at him with my mouth open.

"C-mon love." Edward smiled that crooked grin I loved so much and I was like putty in his hands.

_**At the Club**_

"Wow! Look at that line Edward!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it love." Edward said.

"Why? It's going to take hours to get in!" Jacob yelled.

"Hello...we walk straight to the front. All seven of us are hot. Who are they to deny us." spoke Rose.

"There she goes again," Edward whispered in my ear, "but it is true, especially you. Your way too hot for this club."

I couldn't help it, I blushed while giggling at his comments.

"That's my girl!" chuckled Edward.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I love it when you laugh or blush at the simplest comments I give you." answered Edward.

"OK." I giggled, "Jacob you ready to party?"

I looked over and Jacob seemed to be looking so blankly at the line to the club. Matter of fact he was actually starring at a girl in that line. He had the hugest smile on his face.

"Guys, I think I just...just imprinted!" sighed Jacob.

_**Wow that was 6 pages in my notebook. The longest chapter yet! Hope you like it and sorry for the delay. So busy with everything. So now you know what to do. Click the purple button and review! XD**_

_**-vampirelover2007**_


	9. Clubbing

**_Again, I'm sry 4 not posting as much as I should but I'm only 14, I have a life 2 people. so 2 make it up 2 all my fans, Edward and Bella are gonna have a little fun. its not a lemon, but its pretty damn close. O, last chapter I  
forgot to mention my beta for this story. SO GIVE IT UP 4...BelloTopOcchi!! She's a lifesaver!_**

**BPOV**

"You what?!" I exclaimed.

"I think I just imprinted, and on the girl over there." Jacob pointed over to the line.

"Well lets go meet the lucky girl," said Emmett, "she looks like a party girl, like our Bella does right now!"

Stupid Emmett! He just got his head smacked upside the head by Rose and earned growls from Edward and Jacob.

"What?!" Emmett exclaimed.

"It's not like we can just go up to her and be like 'Hey, our friend Jacob just imprinted on you! Guess what? Your soul mates!' She would freak out." Edward spoke.

"I say just wait until you see her dancing and just ask to cut in." Edward said.

"OK, sounds good." Jacob said while staring at the girl in line lovingly.

"Jake?" I asked.

"Yeah Bells?" Jacob answered.

"Let me just be the first to say... I'm happy for you. It's good to know you finally found someone. I know shes gonna love you at first sight. Hopefully you will figure out what its like to have found your soul-mate." I said.

"I couldn't of put it better myself love." Edward whispered.

"Thanks Bells, it means a lot." Jacob said while walking over to hug me.

"OK. LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" I yelled. The whole group just stared at  
me.

"What?" I asked.

"We didn't know you actually liked to party or dance." said Rose.

"No one ever asked." I said without a care in the world. "You know how I told you my mom made me take ballet when I was younger. (1st book reference. lol) Well after that I started taking hip-hop/jazz classes without anyone knowing, So actually I'm a pretty decent dancer. I just hide it."

I looked around and everybody had a sense of 'aww' on their face.

"So that's how you got the dancer's body?" asked Alice.

"Yea, I also kinda kept up with ballet too. I just have to concentrate and I actually can walk a straight line." I laughed.

"Nice." said Jasper and Emmett at the same time.

I looked over at Edward and his body seemed a little jumpy and his eyes held mischief.

"C'mon, lets go." I said.

**In the Club**

"I'm gonna go find that girl." said Jacob.

"OK." We all said.

As soon as Jacob was gone the song changed to **Lollipop by Lil Wayne.**

"OMG, I love this song!" All of us girls yelled, "Lets dance!"

Then I was dragged onto the dance floor by two hyper vampires.

**EPOV**

"OMG, I love this song!" yelled the girls, "Lets dance!"

Then my Bella was dragged off with my sisters.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm going over there to join their grind party and claim whats mine in front of all these drunk losers." said Emmett.

Jasper and I looked over to the girls to see them dancing together but a least 30 men were staring at them with lust crazed eyes and disturbed thoughts.

"I'm going too!" said Jasper and I. Then we ran.

**BPOV**

"How long do you think it will take until the guys come and rescue us from these drunk guy's stares?" asked Rose.

"Exactly in... 1 min and 12 seconds." answered Alice.

"Then lets just dance, tease, and sing until they come." I laughed.

**She say he so sweet make her wanna lick the wrapper  
So I let her lick the rapper.****Sh-Sh-She lick me lick a lollipop (yeah)  
Sh-Sh-She lick me lick a lollipop (lollipop)  
Sh-Sh-She lick me lick a lollipop (yeah)  
Sh-Sh-She lick me lick a lollipop **

All three of us were laughing, singing, and dancing until we were all turned into the chest of our guys.

"You look undeniably sexy just then." Edward said in a husky voice.

"C'mon, dance with me." I said.

I turned around so my back was to Edward's chest. My arms were around his neck and his arms were around my waist. And I started to sing.

_  
_**Shawty wanna thug  
Bottles in the club  
Shawty wanna hump  
And ooh I like to touch ya lovely lady lumps(2x)**

The whole time I was singing I was rocking my hips side to side. Edward was following my every move and  
nibbling on my ear. Then I got brave, I started to grind into his pelvis. He sunk his head to the crook where my shoulder and growled.

"Bella." he said in a strained voice. "Watch what you do."

"Oh but I am watching." I said.

With that I turned in his arms so I was facing him. I put my leg in between his and we started to grind together.

_  
_**Okay, lil mama had a swag like mine  
She even wear her hair like mine  
I make her feel right when its wrong like lyin'  
Man, she ain't never had a love like mine  
And man I ain't never seen an ass like hers**

Edward had been slowly moving his hands south, so they now rested on my butt. I made my arms tighter around his neck and brought him down for a passinate kiss.

_  
_**And that pussy in my mouth had me at a loss for words  
Told her to back it up like erp erp  
And make that ass jump like jerp jerp  
And thats when she  
Sh-Sh-She lick me lick a lollipop **

**EPOV**

I couldn't take it anymore, I needed her, needed my Bella.

_"Edward, it will be OK. I already saw, you both need this. We will meet you at home in about 3 hours. How's that?"_ Alice thought to me. I meekly nodded my head.

"C'mon Bella. Lets go." I said.

"OK." she said. I grabbed her hand and pushed my way through the crowd. I didn't care if I hurt anyone. I needed Bella, and I needed her now! We finally had made it outside.

"Car...too slow, Bella jump on my back." I said.

"OK." Bella still hasn't seemed surprised.

I took off running, as fast as my body would let me. Bella rested her head on my shoulder, leaving small butterfly kisses on my collarbone.

"Love?" I asked.

"Yes." she responded.

"Do you trust me?" I questioned.

"With all my heart, mind, body, and soul." she said.

I cringed at the word 'soul'. "OK, Bella were not gonna go all the way tonight...only if you want...but, I need you Isabella...so badly." I whispered. I felt her smile when she kissed my neck again.

"Believe me I need you just as much as you need me." Bella spoke.

"Never." I answered.

By now we were already in my room with the door locked behind us. I pulled her off my back and gently tossed her on the bed. I gave her one final look and pounced on her. She seemed to giggle at my enthusiasm.

"What's with this Edward? Are you braking your barriers?" she asked.

"You made me want you so bad at the club...and I'm not completely braking our barriers, just a little." I answered while leaving kisses from her jaw line to her collarbone.

"Edward?" she asked.

"Yes love?" I answered.

"Kiss me." That's all I needed to her. I put my cold lips to her very warm and very tempting lips. Our mouths seemed to fit perfectly together, just like our bodies seem to do. Both of our mouths were working together in harmony. I let my tongue gently start to lick your lower lip. She immediately opened her mouth for me. Our tongues battle for dominance until she won. Her tongue roamed my mouth until it swiftly went over my teeth. I began to moan into her mouth. She needed to breath, so I moved to her neck to leave a mark that would mark her as my own.

"Edward?," she panted, "What was with...the teeth thing?"

"Vampire teeth...ultra sensitive...especially towards our mates." I panted right back.

"So you mean like this?" Bella grabbed my neck and molded our lips together again. She plunged her tongue into my mouth, roaming my teeth again. I couldn't stop the inaudible moan that escaped my lips.

"Bella." I warned, "Payback time."

I ripped off all our clothes with vampire speed except for her panties and my boxers.

"Edward!" she gasped while trying to cover herself.

"Don't love," I said while removing her hands, "your so beautiful, don't cover it up please."

She let me take her hands and I slowly pulled them above her head so I could pin her to the bed. Without a second thought I pulled her right breast into my mouth and used my tongue to swirl around her nipple. They were already so hard! And they were hard for me, I really don't deserve such an angel.

"Edward." she moaned while arching her entire body into mine. I released her hands and moved my mouth to the other breast. I slowly moved my free hand down to her lacy panties and ripped them right off.

"Edward!," she gasped, "I really liked those."

"I'll buy you more, any style, any color." I answered.

"OK EDWARD!" she yelled.

I plunged two fingers into her. Her hips seemed to buck towards me. I moved my hand faster.

"You like that Bella?" I asked.

"Oh...ah...aw!" she moaned.

I started to slow down.

"Oh god yes! Just don't stop! Faster! Harder!" she yelled. I immediately obliged.

"Edward...I'm about to come." she moaned.

I quickly removed my fingers and replaced it with my tongue. I wanted to taste her!

"Oh Edward!" she yelled.

I moved my tongue in and out while my hand teased her clit.

"Edward I'm coming!" she screamed.

With that she poured her sweet juices into my awaiting mouth. She tasted so sweet! Way better than any mountain lion I've ever tasted, and that's saying alot. Bella's body was coming down from her high as her body was still mildly spazing. I licked her clean not wanting to miss a drop of her. I finally moved my head and looked into her deep chocolate brown eyes.

"My turn." she panted.

**BPOV**

I flipped us over so that I was top. I started to kiss and suck on his neck leaving a mark of my own on him..

"Ah." he said.

I started my way down his toned chiseled body kissing and licking every part of him. I finally reached his waistband of his boxers. I used my tongue and licked the whole way across, from hip bone to hip bone.

"Ah, Bella." he panted.

I got a surge of confidence hearing him pant my name, so I began to lightly move my hand across the bulge already showing. I could hear Edward's breathing getting heavier by the second. I began to rub harder against him.

"Please...Bella, I beg of you!" he yelled.

I took his boxers by the waistband and swiftly pulled them off and threw them to our pile of clothes somewhere. And there he was standing fully erect for me. This wasn't my first time seeing him, but man was he big! I maneuvered myself so my mouth was directly above his manhood. My hot breath hitting him.

"Please." he begged

I quickly pulled him into my mouth. He moaned out in pleasure. Surprisingly I could fit him completely in my mouth. His tip lightly hitting the back of my throat. Edward's hips were bucking forward so I had to try and hold him down.

"Edward stop." I said.

"OK...please just don't stop!" he begged again. That's officially in the top of my favorite things, Edward begging, and when he pouts.

I gently started to lick him up and down. I got to his tip and lightly nibbled on it.

"Oh!" he moaned.

I put part of him in my mouth, swirling my tongue around his manhood. His body was beginning to tremble.

"God Bella, if you've done this before I'm so going to go after that man! AH!" he yelled.

I took him fully in my mouth. I grabbed a hold of his hips making sure I went down all the way. His hands quickly put themselves around my head.

"Oh god Bella!" he yelled, "I'm gonna...gonna come!"

With that I started going faster on him. Out of reflex I grabbed his balls and started to massage them.

"Bella!" he screamed as he quickly filled my mouth. I swallowed it all and made sure I got it all off him. His body was still coming down from his own high as he slowly reached for me. I crawled towards him and he grabbed the  
blankets. He grabbed a hold of my waist as I snuggled into his chest.

"Thank you Bella, if that was just oral I can't wait until our wedding night." he had the most cutest smile on his face.

"I should thank you for letting us push some barriers. I feel so relieved. I love you Edward Masen." I said.

"I love you Isabella Marie. Now get some sleep." he said.

"OK," I said, "Edward?"

"Yes love." he answered.

"I can't wait to lick your lollipop again." I smiled.

He just gave me that crooked grin I loved so much and kissed my lips as I drifted to world of only Edward and me forever.

**So** **yeah! That was my longest one ever and they had some fun giggle but trust me they will actually do it but for now its this kinda stuff. So push that little purple box and review! Until next time. O and have fun this Memorial Day!**

**-vampirelover2007**


	10. A Talk

_**A/N Yes I know it has been forever since I updated but life happened. With me finishing my school year, and combining friends and my summer life it was hard to write. So I got a sudden idea and started writing on impulse last night and came up with this. I'm wrote this without my beta looking at it so sorry for the grammer mistakes, I wanted to post this chapter asap! Hope you like it!**_

**BPOV**

I could hear a soft hum of voices in my dreams. My mind was turning to darkness as the memories of my dreams faded. I could feel the aches in my legs as I stretched an let my eyes flutter open to meet a pair of happy slightly darker topaz ones.

"Morning love." said Edward.

"Morning Edward, what time is it?" I questioned.

"Quarter-til nine. C'mon love, we got plans today." said Edward.

"Aww! Why can't I just stay in bed all day with you?" I asked.

"Because love, Charlie came home last night and was wondering where you were until Alice made a call for us. Seeing how we were very busy last night." Edward said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh yes, how could I forget about last night?" I said with a hint of blush on my face.

"I certainly couldn't with you pressed up against my body all night, moaning my name in your sleep. It was on my mind all night, and I can't wait to do it again." Edward smirked.

"OK," I blushed, "new subject, what are the plans today?"

"I will tell you that after you go get ready and I return with your breakfast." Edward spoke.

"Yes sir," I saluted at him, "Miss is going for a shower now."

I got up to run to Edward's bathroom when of course I had to trip. I prepared myself to meet the floor when I stop mid-motion. Edward had caught me yet again. Although I didn't care, it gave me a reason to be in his arms. He gently put me back on my feet.

"Silly Bella, clumsy as ever but I love you for it." said Edward.

"And I love you." I said as I gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Meet you downstairs, love." said Edward.

"OK Edward." Then I went and hopped in the shower.

**EPOV**

I heard the start of the hot water and knew it was as good as ever to talk to Alice, only one problem, i couldn't find her. So I went to the kitchen inside to make Bella some breakfast but instead found a note on the table.

_-Edward_

_Meet me in the woods._

_Don't want a chance of_

_Bella hearing us talk._

_-Alice_

If she didn't want Bella hearing what we had to talk about then this was surely important. So I ran to the forest.

"What's so important Alice?" I asked.

"First of all, nice hickey Edward." spoke Alice. I just looked down with a grin on my face. "But seriously, I know what you want to ask Bella and I know the outcomes."

"Yeah, so what if I want Bella to finally live with us but...wait, **outcomes**?!" I said.

"Yes, when I look into the future I see two possible outcomes but the go dark to quickly for them to really register. I do know for a fact it has nothing to do with the werewolves. It's like she doesn't fully know what she wants. Shes just a confused girl in love. C'mon, shes out of the shower. Go talk to her, its better when shes relaxed." explained Alice.

I just nodded my head and raced upstairs to my Bella.

**BPOV**

"Edward?" I asked. No answer.

"Edward?" I asked again.

"Right here love, here's your breakfast." answered Edward.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to you, I couldn't just had a simple bowl of cereal." I said.

"I know, now I have to ask you something. It's pretty much now or never for me," spoke Edward.

"OK." I answered while taking a seat.

"There's something I've been dying to ask you since you said yes to my proposal, actually the whole house has been waiting and wanting to know." Edward said quickly.

"OK, continue." I said.

"Well..." he was fumbling with his hands, wait is Edward nervous? that never happens!

"Edward are you actually nervous around me?" I asked.

"Yes!", he nearly yelled, "and this rarely happens to me! I'm always composed. See what you do to me Bella?"

"Yes," I giggled, "just spit it out Edward."

"I...would...you...like to fully move in with us? It's just seemed right since you are gonna be a Cullen in 3 weeks and your usually here anyway." Edward quickly spoke. I just looked at him with a bewilder expression.

"I...umm...let me have some time to think, ok?" I asked.

"OK."" said Edward. I looked Edward fully in the eyes. They were filled with such mixed emotions. But two of them stood out the most. Sadness if I denied him and hopefulness if I agreed. I gently reached out and placed my hand on his cheek, and he leaned into my touch with his eyes closed. I slowly leaned in and kissed him softly making sure to let it linger. Then pulled away and looked into his beautiful eyes.

"I'm going on a walk, ok? I'll be out back if you need me." I said.

"Yeah, sure, take your time." answered Edward. His eyes held such sadness. I just needed to think clearly for a moment without being dazzled by Edward. So I left the room and quietly but quickly walked out to the backyard. Out back the Cullen's hand a swing if anybody wanted to sit and watch the night sky. I had to think. I loved Edward right? Well duh! I'm gonna marry him in 3 weeks. Then why was this so hard for me to choose? Then one named popped into my head: Charlie. That's right! We became so close, as close as possible that is. I practically came over here a year ago out of nowhere. And he's still not over Renee. He will be so lonely and depressed.

_"But isn't he already that way knowing your leaving and getting married to Edward?" my mind asked._

**"Well I never thought about that." I answered.**

_"See? And it's not like your leaving him forever, just moving on in life." my mind said._

**"Yeah, but what about when I become a vampire, I have to fake my death!" I screamed at myself.**

_"Well, its a price to pay to be with Edward forever. It's one little cost for love!" my mind yelled._

"I don't know!" I screamed out loud.

"What don't you know?" asked Jasper.

"Isn't that the eternal question?" I joked.

"Yeah, but I sense sadness and confusion in your heart, tell me, I'll listen." Jasper suggested as he motioned to sit next to me on the swing.

"No problem with my blood?" I questioned.

"We've all gotten used to your scent, even me, now tell me what's wrong." Jasper demanded.

So I started talking and explaining what had happened this morning. I even told him about my little mind battle. All Jasper did was nodd at certain things. I have to admit it, he's a really good listener.

"So that's it." I gestered with my hands.

"I see," he thought for a moment, "you got 2 choices, you could live the rest of your human life with Charlie and be miserable or you could move in with us, get married, be a vampire, and spend eternity with your soul mate." Jasper said.

"Well I like number 2." I said.

"Then there's your answer, now go tell Edward." spoke Jasper.

I got up and began to run but stopped and turned around and gave Jasper a hug instead.

"Your a really good listener bro." I said. He smiled at me and returned the hug. Now to find Edward and tell him my answer before he destroys the house, but what will Charlie think?

_**Were there you have it! Chapter 9 is finished! Well you can already tell Edward is gonna be happy, but what about Charlie. He took the proposal better than we thought, but what will he think when they actually want to live together, and of course sharing a bedroom! hehehe. What Charlie doesn't know won't hurt him. I already have half of Chapter 10 done. The more reviews I get the quicker I will update! Love it or Hate it? Just click that little purple box!**_

_**-vampirelover2007**_


End file.
